roblox_bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Bear
Description Black Bear is one of the quest bears in Bee Swarm Simulator. Black Bear is the first quest bear to be accessed in the game. His title is a honey connoisseur because he knows a lot about honeymaking. Black Bear also gives a series of quests for eggs like a Silver Egg. Once you beat the series of s you get the egg. You can only get one quest every hour. It's one of three Bears (the others being Mother Bear and Brown Bear) to be accessed in the first level area. Black bear is the only Quest Bear that only requires pollen to complete his quests. Quests These are all the quests of Black Bear. The first column is the name of the quest. The second column is what you have to do. And the third column is the reward. Silver Egg Quests '' ''Sunflower Start - Collect 100 Pollen from the Sunflower Field - 200 Honey Dandelion Deed - Collect 250 Pollen from the Dandelion Field - 400 Honey Pollen Fetcher - Collect 500 Pollen - 500 Honey Red Request - Collect 600 Red Pollen - 650 Honey Into The Blue - Collect 1000 Blue Pollen - 750 Honey Variety Fetcher - Collect 1000 Pollen from the Mushroom, Clover and the Blue Flower Field - Silver Egg Gold Egg Quests '' ''Bamboo Boogie - Collect 4000 Pollen from the Bamboo Field - 2000 Honey Red Request 2 - Collect 5000 Red Pollen - 2500 Honey Cobweb Sweeper - Collect 6000 Pollen from the Spider Field - 3200 Honey Leisure Loot - Collect 3000 Pollen from the Sunflower, Dandelion, Mushroom and Blue Flower Fields - 10000 Honey White Pollen Wrangler - Collect 10000 White Pollen - 7500 Honey '' ''Pineapple Picking - Collect 13000 Pollen from the Pineapple Patch - 10,500 Honey Pollen Fetcher 2 - Collect 16000 Pollen - 12000 Honey Weed Wacker - Collect 10000 Pollen from the Strawberry Field, 10000 Pollen from the Bamboo Field and 10000 Pollen from the Clover Field - 25000 Honey Red + Blue = Gold - Collect 25000 Red Pollen and 25000 Blue Pollen - Gold Egg Diamond Egg Quests '' ''Colorless Collection - Collect 50000 White Pollen - 35000 Honey Spirit of Springtime - Collect 30000 Pollen from the Strawberry and Sunflower Field - 44000 Honey Weed Wacker 2 - Collect 40000 Pollen from the Bamboo and Dandelion Fields - 50000 Honey Pollen Fetcher 3 - Collect 100000 Pollen - 50000 Honey, Royal Jelly Lucky Landscaping - Collect 100000 Pollen from the Clover Field - 75000 Honey Azure Adventure - Collect 150000 Blue Pollen - 100000 Honey Pink Pineapples - Collect 80000 Pollen from the Pineapple Patch, Collect 80000 Red Pollen - 122000 Honey Blue Mushrooms - Collect 100000 Pollen from the Mushroom and Blue Flower Fields - 150000 Honey Cobweb Sweeper 2 - Collect 250000 Pollen from the Spider Field - 185000 Honey Rojo-A-Go-Go - Collect 300000 Red Pollen, Collect 8 Pollen from the Cactus Field - 200000 Honey Pumpkin Plower - Collect 315000 Pollen from the Pumpkin Patch - 225000 Honey Pollen Fetcher 4 - Collect 375000 Pollen - 250000 Honey, Royal Jelly Bouncing Around Biomes - Collect 180000 Pollen from the Pine Tree Forest and Cactus Field - 275000 Honey Blue Pineapples - Collect 200000 Pollen from the Pineapple Patch, Collect 200000 Blue Pollen - 300000 Honey Rose Request - Collect 450000 Pollen from the Rose Field - 320000 Honey Search For The White Clover - Collect 300000 White Pollen and Collect 200000 Pollen from the Clover Field - 350000 Honey, Royal Jelly Stomping Grounds - Collect 100000 Pollen from the Sunflower, Dandelion, Mushroom and Blue Flower Fields - 400000 Honey, Royal Jelly Collecting Cliffside - Collect 250000 Pollen from the Strawberry, Spider and Bamboo Fields - 450000 Honey, 2 Royal Jellies Mountain Meandering - Collect 275000 Pollen from the Rose, Pumpkin, Cactus, Pineapple and Pine Tree Fields - 500000 Honey, Royal Jelly Quest Of Legends - Collect 500000 White, Red and Blue Pollen - 1000000 Honey, Diamond Egg --------------------------------------------------- Star Jelly Quests-------------------------------------------------------------------- Repetitive Quests These Quests can repeat and black bear can give you it once you beat the main quest line. These Quests were added in the 6/2 Update.You can have each one of them differently. Category:Quest Givers Category:Bears Category:Base Grounds